Baldi's Nightmare: Chapter Zero
(''' '''here's the theme for this "game". i think it should play in the title screen of the "game". . alright, to the good stuff.) Baldi's Nightmare: Chapter Zero is a side-sequel to Baldi's Nightmare 2, created by BloxStar Games (formerly Mideval Games) and Bloxy Studios. It is takes place after the Normal Ending in Baldi's Nightmare 2. Story Remote is back at the schoolhouse, after a long break from the closure of said schoolhouse. You better clean this schoolhouse, and bring back these memories of your work at the schoolhouse! Gameplay Story Mode You control Remote as you traverse and clean a closed and abandoned version of the schoolhouse. In order to complete Story Mode, you need to clean the schoolhouse. But first, you need to remove the wood, and the police tape. You hold the E key to remove the wood and the police tape when you are near said items. After that, you go in to the schoolhouse. It is dark in here, so you need to find the flashlight. It is in front of you, so you picked it up. You need the broom, so it is in the janitor closet. and you picked it up. Then it turns into a cutscene where Remote cleans the schoolhouse. and then you need to turn on the light. It is in the power room. So you need to go to it. After that, you need to press the E key to fix it. and then you discarded your flashlight, resulting in the player receiving the ending. Ending After you fixed the power, The ending started with a scene where Remote walks out the schoolhouse, and then puts the sign that says "GRAND RE-OPENING", and then all the students, including Tag, Obsidian, Braintime, Gametime, Annoying, Annoying Nerd, Harri, It's a Bully, 1st Prize, Gotta Sweep, Principal of The Thing, and Playtime gets in the schoolhouse. But Baldi is missing, So all the characters spends the time in the schoolhouse playing games, following the rules, and eating and drinking. So Remote says "I wonder where is Baldi?", and nobody said a single word. So they cried in tears. What did she do wrong? Was she forgetting something? True Ending This can be achieved if the 2 hidden Golden Notebooks are found. After you fixed the power, the ending starts off mostly the same where Remote walks out of the schoolhouse, and then puts the sign that says "GRAND RE-OPENING". The students enter the school as usual. As Remote follows them in, she decides to take a walk around the school and see where Baldi is. While she was walking around, she eventually comes across a door that was across the hall from the Cafeteria. A Green Door that was labeled, "Baldi and Remote's Office". Confused at what she was seeing, Remote just shrugged it off and entered the room. She enters and sees Baldi, sitting at a desk, similar to the ones that are usually seen in the Principal's Office. Right next to his desk was another desk, presumed to be hers. "It's nice to see you Remote", Baldi says to Remote. "Come in and sit down right next to me." Remote was kinda worried, but smiled and walked over to her desk to sit down. She had never though she would ever get to sit with Baldi in an office, until now. "Now, Remote. I'm proud of you, as you managed to restore the schoolhouse back to its formal glory", he continued. "I'm also glad that you managed to bring me back because without me, not only would everyone feel sad, but my schoolhouse would've never been the same." Remote smiled, "I'm just glad you're here for us." Suddenly, a scream is heard. "What the heck, man! That was my candy", a young voice was heard. The scene switched to show It's a Bully, Deeky Deeks, and Annoying, who appear to be messing around with Tag and treating him like pure garbage. "Yeah, what 'cha gonna do about iiiiiiiit?", It's a Bully's echoed, "Get him guyyyyyyyyys." "Well, I guess it's about our time to shine!", Baldi said to Remote. He then grabs his Wooden Ruler while Remote grabbed her sharp, metal forks. "Yeah, it sure seems like it", Remote then replies. And so the two of the jump out of their seats and rushed out the door to punish the 3 troublemakers, followed by the screen fading to black. Category:Games